ItaDei request for black55widow
by DeidaraXD
Summary: A boring afternoon involving a certain Uchiha and another certain Blond... Rated M for Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Sorry black55widow! I'm REALLY late in doing your lemon for you! I'm not surprised if you've given up on me!! But as promised, here is your ItaDei one-shot!

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------

Deidara began to sigh softly as the sun drew towards its end came near. Itachi walked past the sighing blond before asking "...Are you...ok...?" The blond looked over shoulder before replying cautiously "I'm...fine un...why?" Itachi shrugged and continued walking past. Deidara decided to think nothing of it and continued staring out of the window.

--------------Later that day-------------------

Deidara had just finished eating dinner when he caught Itachi staring at him. "Take a fucking picture un!" Itachi smirked slightly before walking off. Deidara growled slightly in annoyance. "Idiot un..." Deidara walked into his shared room. Deidara sighed again and sat on his partner's bed. "Why did Sasori no danna have to be on a dumb mission un..." The blond laid down on the bed and fiddled around with some clay. after about an hour he became so bored he felt like every second he could be bugging danna. He sat up and and began walking around, searching for something to do. "C'mon un! Hitting my head against a brick would be more exiting un!" Deidara walked around the room growing more bored by the millisecond.

Eventually, the sun kissed blond left the room in pure frustration when an idea came to mind. The blond smirked. "Time to bug weasel-face un..." Deidara craftily snuck into the raven's room. Taking a quick glance around, the blond sat on Itachi's bed before picking up a journal and flicking through it. Suddenly unforgiving red eyes came into pure contact with deep ceruleans. Itachi snarled at the slightly paled blond. The room was silenced except for Deidara's slight heavy breathing.

"What are you doing in my room...?" Itachi questioned, not breaking eye contact. All Deidara could do is gulp and make strangled noises. Itachi snatched the journal from Deidara's hands and threw it against the ground. about twenty minutes had passed with an eerie silence. Suddenly, Itachi crashed his lips onto Deidara's and pinned him down. Deidara let out a small moan from the shock but kissed back shyly. Itachi clutched the back of the the blond's hair and pushed up, deepening the kiss. Itachi licked Deidara's lips for permission to enter. The blond moaned slightly and let the Uchiha explore the contents of his mouth.

The raven moaned softly as he slid off Deidara's shirt and pants. His boxers came off next. Deidara blushed slightly and pulled on Itachi's shirt. Itachi complied and slid off his shirt and pants. Deidara brushed his hand lightly on Itachi's groin and removed the Uchiha's boxers and stroked his member gently. Itachi moaned slightly and crashed his lips on Deidara's. Itachi moved up and gently pulled Deidara's hair so the blond automatically opened his mouth. Itachi quickly put his member in Deidara's mouth and moved up and down slightly.

Deidara gagged slightly and began sucking gently on the raven's hard-on. Itachi began moaning and pushing the blond down sightly making him deep throat. Suddenly, without warning, Deidara was pushed on his back and Itachi hovered over him. "You ready...?" The calm Uchiha asked. Deidara nodded and closed his eyes slightly, bracing himself. Itachi slowly penetrated the blond. Deidara cried out in slight agony as he dug his nails into Itachi's back. Once, Itachi was fully sheathed inside of him, the blond squirmed slightly under the Uchiha to get used the feeling. Uchiha slowly thrust into the blond and moaned. Deidara's screams turned into moans and groans. The raven created a steady rhythm getting faster and faster with each thrust. Itachi wrapped his hand around Deidara's swollen member and pumped hard and fast.

Deidara let out a loud moan and released his hot seed over Itachi's stomach. Feeling Deidara's already tight walls close in, Itachi soon released inside of the blond.

"Wow un...bugging you...has benefits...un..." Deidara chuckled slightly before getting embraced by Itachi's arms. "Yes it does..." Deidara and Itachi soon fell into a deep sleep.

"HOLY SHITTING MONKEY FUCK!" Cried Hidan as he saw the whole thing.

------------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- --------------------

Thank you! For black55widow! Coz I said I would!

R&R plz? BYEE!!


	2. Chapter 2 echo27 inspired

* * *

Hi! I wasn't originally thinking of doing this but echo27 gave me a great idea! ^^ owe you one!

Hidan continued to stare in horror as Itachi cleaned himself and Deidara up before making a frantic dash for Pein's office. Hidan jumped over a broken vase and slammed straight into Pein's door. "Oh fuck it..." Hidan moaned before standing up. He flicked his wrist and was about to bang on the door when a shaded voice answered "Hidan...you slammed into my damn door...what's the point of knocking...?" Hidan nodded stupidly and walked in. A small light from the outside world shined down from a small window and the rest of the room was en-cloaked in total darkness. The glimmer of Pein's piercings illuminated his face slightly.

"What the fuck are you?! A fucking vampire?! GET A LIGHTBULB!!" Hidan questioned. Pein rubbed his forehead and straightened his back. "So Hidan...what is the reason for your intrusion?" Hidan cleared his throat and straightened his back, imitating Pein's actions. "I saw a horrific thing...fuck me it was scary!" Pein scowled at Hidan's language but soon sighed it off. "Ok Hidan...what WAS the horrific thing you saw...?" Pein asked, leaning towards Hidan slightly. Hidan backed off slightly. "DUDE?! ARE YOU COMING ON TO ME?!" Hidan tripped over the chair leg and fell to the floor. "DON'T RAPE ME!!" Pein got up, stood over Hidan and smacked him with his date book. Hidan looked at Pein in pure shock while Pein started shouting at him. "FOR FUCK SAKE HIDAN! YOU EITHER TELL ME OR I DECAPITATE YOU AND SELL YOUR HEAD TO GAY WHORES!" Hidan stood up and sat on his chair quietly. Pein also sat down on his chair ad sighed. "Ok...lets try this again...what horrible thing...?" Hidan murmured 'you' out of audio.

~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~_

**Hidan's POV (Because it's easier to tell his flashback this way)**

"_Stupid Kakuzu...such a fucking stingy octopus..." I murmur as I walk past the hallway to my room. "Bored..." I sigh as I fiddle with my Jashin pendant around my neck. I hum to myself past Sasori's room before he come out to talk to me. "Have you seen Deidara? I can't find him anywhere..." I shrug and turn around to continue the conversation with the puppet master. "Actually...where is blondie? I need to piss someone off today..." I chuckle to myself as the blank expression doesn't change at all. Creepy red head. Ugh...anyway! I walk away to find my lonesome room to prepare for my next ritual when I heard some noises. I think they're nothing special so I continue my journey to my room. The noises got louder and clearer so I thought either Itachi was watching something or something else...I decide to take a 'very little' peek and I was mortified...there was Itachi...with Deidara. They were fucking. It was like a train wreck. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene, no matter how much I tried..._

**End Flashback~~~~~~~**

Pein stared in amazement. "So...Itachi and Deidara were engaged in sexual activities?" Hidan tilted his head lightly with a stupid look on his face. He continued to stare for about two minutes before replying "What?" Pein sighed and slouched. "I will put it in 'your' terms...ok?" Hidan smiled and nodded. Pein sighed again "Weasel-Face and Blondie were fucking?" Pein straightened his back once more and cleared his throat slightly. Hidan nodded "YEAH!! That's it all right!" Pein rolled his eyes. Pein pointed to the door. "Remember, the door is there. There's a big, square hole you can fit through next to said door. Go through it now." Pein flicked his hand as a sign for Hidan to shoo. Hidan scowled and walked out of Pein's dim office. Upon seeing the brightness change, Hidan closed his eyes quickly and opened them until he adjusted. "Blinking spasm un?" Said a familiar voice. Hidan shook his head and quickly gasped at the blond. "Fuck! You and Itachi! I saw you! Oh yeah! Sasori was looking for you too." Deidara paused in shock and slight disgust. "You...watched us un? YOU WEIRDO UN!" Deidara hit Hidan with the back of his hand and walked off. "Fucking girly-man..." Hidan mumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek. Itachi was smoothly walking down the stairs when a sudden weight made Itachi have to jump down the rest of the stairs to avoid falling. "MORNING UN!" Itachi calmed slightly as he heard the sun-kissed blond's voice. "Any particular reason why your on my back?" Itachi questioned. Deidara jumped down and swiftly pecked the raven-haired male on the lips. "You want breakfast un?" Itachi nodded and continued his walk into the living room.

Sasori came out of his room at the sound of the blond's voice. 'He's alive...' Sasori thought. Sasori made his way downstairs to talk to the blond. Deidara turned around and caught sight of his Danna. "Sasori no Danna! You want breakfast un?" Deidara smiled. Sasori shook his head before patting the blond on the head gently. "You really are sweet Deidara...sometimes..." Replied Sasori, inwardly smiling. Deidara merely smiled more and began cooking again. Itachi whisked past Sasori and picked Deidara up, making said blond giggle slightly. Sasori stopped and refused to turn around but ended up doing so. The red-head felt like punching Itachi in the face. Deidara, moaning slightly and arching into Itachi as they kissed deeper. Sasori sent a quick glare before brushing past them. Deidara pulled away a little from Itachi to speak with his Danna. "Danna! Are you ok un? You seem mad..." Itachi smirked and added "Jealous ginger perhaps?" Sasori broke the mug that was in his hand, spilling coffee everywhere. "I do hope you clean up...it might teach your jealousy to be under control..." Itachi chuckled darkly. Sasori grabbed Itachi by the neck and pinned him up against the kitchen wall, dropping Deidara. "Ouch un..." Deidara mumbled to himself. "Danna un! What are you doing un?!" Sasori began to tighten his grip on the Uchiha, making the raven-haired male choke. Deidara watched in shock at the anger of his Danna, turning on his lover...why?

Sasori slithered his stomach cord up the Uchiha's body until it reached his neck, holding said Uchiha in place. Suddenly, the red-head grabbed Deidara and kissed him roughly on the lips. Itachi was trying to break free to slaughter the man who dared touch his boyfriend. Deidara pulled away and went into the living room. Sasori dropped Itachi and whispered to him "If you want to fight me...then you're welcome...I will break every bone in your body if I must..." Itachi scowled but said nothing as he watched the Akasuna walk into the living room. Deidara was holding his knees as tight as he could and crying softly. Sasori sat next to him and stroked his hair. Deidara looked up with bloodshot eyes, shuffled near Sasori and opened his arms. Sasori tilted his head in confusion until Pein came up from behind and whispered "You're supposed to hug people when they do that y'know..." Sasori nodded slightly and embraced the sniffling blond. "Thanks for the hug Danna un..." Deidara smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

Hidan was walking past when the whole scene happened...again...Hidan sighed and asked "Pein...did you see...?" Pein nodded. "THANK FUCK FOR THAT! Phew...I thought I'd have to explain EVERYTHING over again!" The sudden burst of noise made Pein jump a little before Hidan got yet another back-hand on his face. Alas Hidan...has no luck...

Thanks again echo27! This mini chapter is kinda dedicated to her!


End file.
